Sólo palabras
by lizze213
Summary: ¿Crees que algún día podremos vernos de nuevo? ¿Crees que podremos estar todos juntos otra vez? Una pandilla de pelirrojos que no tiene nada más que a sí mismos, pero con eso es suficiente… ¿No?


**Estos personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Créedme, si yo los hubiera creado, Ginny no estaría escribiendo esta carta para Fred.**

* * *

><p><em>Querido Fred:<em>

_Sé que escribir esto es estúpido puesto que dónde tú estás ya no puedes leer mis palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba sentir al menos durante unos minutos que aún seguías aquí y que no te habías ido para dejarnos a Charlie, a Bill, a Percy, a Ron, a papá, a mamá… A mí…  
>Y por último: A George. <em>

_Ha pasado ya más de un mes, pero George sigue sin hablar y casi no se deja ver por ninguno de nosotros.  
>He intentado estar con él, pero sólo soy su… vuestra hermana pequeña y según su nueva ideología, yo no puedo sentir tu pérdida de la misma manera que lo hace él. La verdad es que sé que es verdad, pero aun así estoy convencida de que el daño no es menor que el que él siente. Espero que lo entienda…<em>

_Sé que no he sido justa, pero siendo sincera… He pasado los últimos treinta días culpándote a ti mismo por dejarnos, por abandonarnos tan cruelmente para irte sin nosotros._

_Pero ahora por fin entiendo que no puedo culparte. Pensé que así lo superaría mejor, pero no… Es aún más duro el saber que no fue tu decisión. Que no fue justo._

_Ya nada es justo. No es justo que todo haya acabado. No es justo que el punto de retorno que todos esperamos no llegue. Nunca._

_No es justo…_

Ginny hizo una pausa y leyó las dos últimas frases que había escrito.

_Qué cosas más tontas escribo. _

_Creo que si pudieras leerlo ahora mismo te estarías riendo de mí… y no sabes cuánto me gustaría oír de nuevo tu risa.  
>George ya no la usa.<em>

_¿Sabes qué? No te burles pero… hay días en los que me levanto por la mañana y huelo a nenúfares azules, como los que usabas para teñirme el pelo cuando era pequeña y me parece escucharos a George y a ti salir corriendo justo antes de que yo os persiga por hacerme parecer un pitrufo… o como quiera que llamen los muggles a esas cosas azules._

_Todo está demasiado reciente, pero siendo sincera… nunca creo que la herida pueda cicatrizar. Sería imposible._

_Una de las peores novedades es que mamá ha quitado todos los espejos de casa para evitar que George se refleje en ellos. La primera vez que ocurrió estábamos cenando cuando de repente él se reflejó en la ventana de la cocina.  
>Por un segundo todos pensamos que estabas fuera de la casa y nadie volvió a hablar cuando nos dimos cuenta de que sólo había sido una imaginación.<em>

_La peor parte de esta nueva norma se la lleva George, el cual estaba acostumbrado a su reflejo casi tanto como estaba acostumbrado a ti._

_Pero tampoco quiero deprimirte, no sólo debes saber las cosas malas… también hay algunas cosas que no están mal…_

_Hermione y Ron ahora están saliendo oficialmente… no puedes imaginar qué gran apoyo está siendo ella para la familia.  
>Papá ha sido ascendido y ahora ya no hay tantos indeseables por el callejón Diagon.<em>

_Angelina ha venido un par de veces para intentar hablar con George pero él no ha querido bajar para estar con ella… supongo que aún está muy afectado, pero estoy segura de que se le pasará y de que también ella será un gran apoyo para él._

_Y yo… no he querido comentárselo a nadie, así que serás el primero en saberlo hasta que en un par de años lo hagamos público… veamos… Me he comprometido en serio con Harry, pero no sé cómo decírselo a todos. _

_Supongo que esperar es lo mejor. _

_Todo esto ha sido demasiado para los Weasley, ¿Verdad?_

_Nos haces tanta falta que cada mañana es cómo si la presión pudiera con toda la familia, como si el mundo no fuera el mismo… y ciertamente no lo es._

_**Me haces tanta falta… **_

_Cada vez que algo nuevo ocurre tengo la necesidad de contárselo a alguien pero nadie está disponible. Supongo que por eso estoy escribiendo esto, de alguna manera siento que te lo hago llegar._

_¿Crees que algún día podremos vernos de nuevo? ¿Crees que podremos estar todos juntos otra vez? Una pandilla de pelirrojos que no tiene nada más que a sí mismos… ¿No?_

_En fin, no hay nada más que contar. Si supiera qué hacer ahora con este papel no sería tan difícil.  
>No, el papel no es el problema. El problema es ese vacío que todos sentimos.<br>¿Qué es lo que sientes tú, Fred? _

_¿Qué se siente al estar sólo ahí?_

_No sabes todo lo que daría solamente por asegurarme de que no te ocurre nada, que te encuentras bien. Por asegurarme de que no nos has olvidado y que ahora eres… feliz… o lo que quiera que puedas ser ahora…_

_Comienzo a marearme, mamá dice que no es bueno evocar los recuerdos pero es lo que ella hace a cada momento y le funciona… o al menos no hace que caiga en la cruda realidad golpeándose el alma._

_¿He dicho el alma? Qué ironía, comienzo a volverme poética… o al menos muy cursi… Supongo que es porque estoy retrasando lo inevitable: la despedida._

_¿Cómo te puedes despedir de un hermano?_

_La solución está en no hacerlo. La solución está en decir "Hasta pronto" en vez de "adiós", en no usar sólo palabras, en usar algo más…_

_Hasta pronto, Weasley. Hasta muy pronto._

_Ginny._

_OoOoOoO_

Ginevra salió de la sala tras haber cogido unas cuantas veces el papel y haber releído la carta rápidamente y con los labios apretados para no caer en el llanto. Finalmente no había sabido qué hacer y simplemente la había dejado encima del escritorio antes de salir corriendo al baño, dónde según pensaba, nadie la oiría.

En ese momento, algo sucedió y unos pasos suaves e insonoros se acercaron al pequeño pergamino que la joven había dejado hacía menos de diez segundos.

La persona que acababa de aparecer leyó la carta pausadamente, pese a saber de ante mano todo lo que Ginny contaba en ella. Finalmente recogió el pergamino y con un movimiento de su cabello pelirrojo acabó guardando la carta en uno de sus bolsillos.

Antes de desaparecer, Fred Weasey sonrió una última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas!<strong>

**Sólo quería decir que cuando escribí esto debían ser las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada, por lo que perdonad dedazos y demás y no es mi mejor fic, pero me apetecía mucho escribir algo así. Navegaba por twitter y vi a una chica que escribía cartas a personajes muertos, y ya que Fred me pierde, dije: ¡Vamos a intentarlo!**

**Si os ha gustado agradecería un review para mi "obrita"  
>¡Un beso!<strong>


End file.
